Liam Matthews
Summary Liam “Mail” Matthews (Formerly; Liam Smith) is the lead Protagonist of the Central POV of SuperNatural, And Temporarily served as an Antagonist during his Possession by the Nanostrom. He is a Paranormal Hunter & Investigator, According to him even at young age he has been craving about The Paranormal. His name change was due to Being one of the Prime Suspects Of The Death Of one of the Secondary Antagonists who was a Corrupt Government Agent which lead to the death of his cousin due to affiliations of that official with a mafia, he changed his name to his father’s old name. Liam initially was motivated in documenting and releasing all of his encounters with these souls and find the secrets to their “Unsolved” demise, then further in the Verse he meets Jennifer Clark a false-Antagonist/Major Character who runs half of the S.C.A. Facilities, later becomes an associate who is sometimes assigned with multiple investigation, Hunting, and taking Footage Of Escaped/Unconfined organisms to support Jennifer’s plans , likely rendering him double-dutied. Background Liam at a Childhood Age has been Very enthusiastic about the Paranormal, he has been addicted at the age in trying to explore through abandoned or historical places to find any Relative Proof of a Spirit. Though then through his teens to 20s he has been a Journalist & An Author publishing his own stories some of which Are related to the supernatural and unexplained. However he was able to Have the equipment to be a Hunter of the Paranormal before setting off on a scheduled flight on the Atlas to America which he earlier knew that it had the highest concentration of Paranormal/Supernatural Activity. He had his first Extraterrestrial Sighting at the age of 9 during his temporary visit to to Arizona (A.K.A. The Phoenix Lights). Personality He is considered an enthusiast due to his constant Pursue of Paranormal Activity without Current Scientific explanation, he has been persistent in Documenting his recordings of the encounters to connect all in all, Because of this It makes him practically the opposite of Elliot, who is a Skeptic. he is Negotiable, Compassionate, Comedic, and Resilient. He has Mixed & Sometimes confusing likes, Habits, and Behaviour, most likely due to his Nearly unbelievable Mixed Ethnicity; (He is of, Filipino-Descent, Australian Descent, Inuit Descent, Spanish-Descent, and Russian Descent), He is Kind and Sympathetic but does not mean he is gullible or Passive, something enough or over his breaking point, can lead to him literally unleashing an exceptional amount of anger on the ones responsible, and potentially even ones associated with that person, an example of an incident like this is when he killed about 60-70 associates & the Boss Of a Criminal Organization, Which Lead him to his surname change from Smith to Matthews. Appearance He stands 5’9 and slightly Slim. he wears a Wood-Brown Jacket/Coat over a Tan T-Shirt and a Grey Scarf. The Coat is Edited with a Hood & Draw Cords. He wears a Pocket-Crucifix tied with string around his neck, and wears Very Dark-Tan Pants and Black Shoes. He has Wavy/Messy Blackish-Brown Hair. His Strength in Combat compensates for his slim body structure, he is capable of fighting for Periods Of Time without any aid. He has Sage-Green Eyes. He has an immune system Abnormally superior to a human being, allowing him to eat preserved Raw Meat, Unprepared Fugu Fish, And Leaves. When in usage of his Nano-robotic Abilities his eyes turn Inverted (Black & White) and his pupils Glow & Vibrate erratically, Multiple Black Streaked Lines appears throughout the exposed skin of his body such as his face that branch out unevenly. There are 6 Prominent Shards protruding from his back, that appear to be constantly vibrating. He is capable of Creating Arm-Attached Blades or Machete-shaped Weaponry made out of Nanites, the Blades are capable of Searing-Clean Through Various objects. Similar to the Nanostrom he can Manipuate his body into turning into a Nanorobotic Cloud, Capable Of invading a body either Cause the body to “self-destruct” from the inside-Out or Control the body like a puppet. Recently after encountering the Broadcaster, his nano-abilities seem to not activate automatically Often after the sensing of pain or severe damage, Now currently rendering him vulnerable by Chance and/or timing. Personal Stats Alignment: Inbetween Lawful Good and Neutral Good, Lawful Neutral Via Nano-Abilities Name: Liam Trey Smith, Liam Matthews (Renamed), Lyle (Nickname By Tyler), Mail (Nickname by Bridget) Age: 26 Gender: Male Classification: Paranormal Investigator, Protagonist Occupation:'''Journalist, Angler (Previously), Paranormal Investigator/Hunter '''Affiliation/s: *The S.C.A. *Genesis Laboratories Height: 5’9 Fear/s: Bats, Hammerhead Sharks Hair Colour: Dark-Brown Eye Colour: Sage-Green, Black & White (Nanostrom Usage) Themes: Used To Be, Enemy Of Myself (Nanostrom Usage) Status: Alive Family: *'Bridget Edith' - A Close Relative *'William Smith' - Cousin, Met during the beginning of the Central POV Storyline. *'Dawn Smith' - Mother *'Anthony Matthews/Smith' - Father, Deceased Notes: *he is a “Linguist”, He is capable of of speaking/Understanding; German, Danish, Swedish, Spanish, Japanese, Russian, Tagalog, Hebrew, Inuktitut, and Hawaiian. Known Vehicles: *'white Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat' *'Adrenaline' - The Adrenaline a Modded Navy-Blue Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. *'Gladiator' - a Red Waponized 2018 Dodge Challenger Demon *'Storm-Hawk' - The Storm-Hawk is Liam Smith’s Modified Sikorsky S-70A. The vehicle is Able to withstand (Or stay in the same position During) the Pulling-Force of an EF-3 to EF-5 Tornado Combat Stats Tier: 10-A, Higher with Equipment & Vehicles | High 8-C with Nano-robotic Abilities Powers And Abilities: |-|Physically= *Marksmanship *Likely Immortality (Type 2) (Survived Mortal Gun wounds, Survived nearly a day with a large open wound in his chest cavity) *Neutral-Vision (According to him he fell off a Railing and onto a pile of bricks, this Incident unexplainably allowed him to see any Entity that set itself invisible (Excluding Alien Crafts) |-|Via Devices & Weapons= *Night-Vision-Thermographic-Vision-Telescopic-Vision-Micro-Vision-X-ray-Vision-Infrared-Vision (His Modified Camcorder can switch to these different modes, his Sniper’s Scope has Thermal-Vision and Night-Vision, the Scope and Homing Detection on the Seeker can be bake to lock on Invisible Objects) *Electricity Manipulation (He has a Taser, Enhanced Stun-Gun, and Tesla) *Matter Manipulation-Creation (He has a Classic Modded-Revolver Called a “Tool Gun” That can dematerialize or Create an Object) in a spot where a glowing bullet hits, it seems the gun has a long replenishing speed of around 2-5 Minutes depending on the size of the object.) *Resistance to Poison, Mind, & Soul manipulation *Explosion Manipulation (He has Sticky Bombs, and Grenades) *Homing Attack (The Seeker is a Homing Missile Launcher) |-|Nano-robotic Usage= *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Regeneration (Mid-Low - up to - High-Mid, Mid-High, Mid-Godly) (Recently his regeneration only occurs during his Nano-Usage, Capable of regenerating an arm after getting completely snapped off) *Immortality (Type 2, 3, 4) *Intangibility (Phased through a Wall, The nanorobotic Particles can pass through the Solidity of an object, even through the smallest of atoms) *Shapeshifting-Elasticity-Creation (Read Notable Abilities) *Flight (Type 3) *Body Puppetry (Can invade a body and one of the results can be Puppeteering it) *Matter Manipulation (One-time distorted matter around himself to deform & Destroy Nearby Trees, Distorted the physical appearance of a Cliffside *Resistance Negation |-|Notable Abilities= Body Reconstruction During the time where he Activates in Nano-robotic Usage, he is capable of utilizing Nanoscopic Bots into creating weapons, more prominently on his Arms, And Back. Similar to the Nanostrom these Weapons are able to Extend to long distances. His regeneration is also caused by these nanites, reassembling his Body parts Via creating Normal Human Tissue, Flesh, And Organs and reassembling/Connecting it together. Attack Potency: Athlete Level Physically (His Body seems slightly slim, but similar to Niko He is capable of holding up his own fist-fight against a physically Superior Fighter), Higher With His Equipment and weapons | Building Level (Nano-robotic Usage) Speed: Athletic Human Travel, Attack, And Reaction Speed, Peak human Combat Speed | (Nano-robotic Usage) Subsonic Flight Speed, At-least Transonic Reaction Speed (At-One point he was capable of Seeing the surrounding world Extremely slower giving him an Advantage in his perspective) Lifting Strength: Above Average (Easily Pushed an (Unoccupied) Car Off a Cliffside, By himself) | At-least Class 25 (Nano-robotic Usage, Capable Of Flipping Over a Semi-Truck.) Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically, Higher with Equipment | Building Class (Nano-robotic Usage) (Slaughtered Nearly A Hundred People, Collapsed a Radio Station) Durability: Likely Street Level (Took a .50-Calibre Bullet to the knees, but managed to stay standing) | At-least City Block Level (Even Though he can Shift his body apart at this usage, he is not intolerant to Pain or Damage) Stamina: Likely Athletic Human Range: Standard Melee Range With or without Melee Weapons, Hundreds Of Meters (With Tool Gun and other Ranged Weapons and Rifles, His Tool Gun reaches to around 500 Meters), Kilometers (Via Sniper Rifle) Intelligence: Likely Gifted (Smarter than you think...) Standard Equipment: Modified Canon VIXIA HF R52 Camcorder, Glock 19, Beretta DT 11 Shotgun, Flare Gun, Barrett M95, AK-103, Tactical Sawback Machete, LED Light Torch, J5 Tactical V1-PRO Flashlight, Tool Gun, Grenades, Ouija Board, Tablet Computer, Suunto M-9 Wrist Compass, Silva Lensatic 360 Compass, Brunton International Pocket Transit Compass, Geiger counter, Infrasound-Box *'MSB-Device' - The MSB Device is an acronym for “'M'''odded '''S'pirit B'ox Device” Which it technically is. It appears to be a combination of various tools including a common spirit Box, the spirit box attached seems to be connected to 3 Mikes attached to the Pole area for the grip, then the wires are then connected to the Translator and the spirit box itself. There are two flash-bulbs attached to the pole, two of which point at different directions (1 points slightly up, the other points slightly down). The device allows Liam to hear complete, Gender-Notable, and Intelligible sentences from the spirits without enough energy to be seen or talk thoroughly through normal spirit boxes. *'Man’s Best Friend - The Man’s Best Friend or MBF is a Light Support Machine Gun, the Overall Design Of The Weapon is based on the PK machine gun, with a Belt drum Designed after the RPD, And a Shorter Gas Tube similar to those on AK-Weapons. *'The Seeker' - The Seeker is a Customized Homing Missile Launcher, it’s overall base design is designed after the 9K32 Strela-2 SA-7 Grail, However it has a tracking antenna, Scope, and Trigger guard similar to the FIM-92 Stinger, and the Launcher’s Missile is Exposed instead of being housed in the tube. As the name suggests it seeks/Homes the nearest Attacking Target or it follows the target that Liam can manually Lock on, wether it be Organic, or Non-Organic, Vehicle, or Invisible, And Aerial or Underwater. Another strange thing is that the missile can break through (almost) Any Conventional Metal and can continue on until it hits its target. *'Street-Scale' - The Street Scale or SS-L is a Custom shotgun originally made by Liam back in UK (When he visited Scotland), Tyler Has a Similar Gun, It’s base design is similar to the UTAS UTS-15 Shotgun but with a Slightly Lowered-Height Barrel, The Gun is Semi-Automatic, It has small Rails on the sides of the Hand-guard, The seems to be loaded with an Outer Box Magazine (Un-like the original UTS Which has an internal magazine), The Muzzle has a Suppressor, It has a Flashlight-Taped to the side of the Barrel (However Tyler’s Is a Military Flashlight embedded to the side), it has a Pistol grip that has a relatively Old Design (Missing the notch Found on newer Lower Receivers. Weakness: *Over-Usage Of his Nano-Abilities (Usually when manually Utilized, rather than last resort) can lead to either or A few of these symptoms; Temporary Muscle Pain, Temporary Cerebral Pain, Short brain Malfunction, Unconsciousness (Ranges From many Minutes to a few hours), Blood-Spillage from the mouth (Can range to an amount which can leave a Semi-large puddle of Blood), and/or Temporary Internal Burns, also lead to Quarter-to-Death in one occasion. The point of over-Usage is around 120-130 seconds. *Liam for the time-Being is partially Vulnerable, as the damage done by the broadcaster nearly cut off the Nanostrom’s Connection to Liam’s Brain, leaving him unable to Activate his abilities manually or automatically, as for now his abilities usually activate by Luck & Chance with no knowing when it will activate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *A primary part of his personality; His Strong-Believer Side Of The Paranormal and his “Mixed Descent” Was Based on/Influenced by Ryan Bergara. Category:SuperNatural Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Matter Category:Intangibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users